The Healer
by The Sithspawn
Summary: On a routine mission, Sg1 encounter a powerful woman on a peaceful planet.
1. Ambush

****

The Healer

Stargate Sg-1/Star Wars

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Stargate.

****

Author's Notes: This is a prelude to a long as yet unnamed stargate/star wars series of stories I intend to write.

****

Timing: Season 4, before Double Jeopardy.

****

Summary: On a routine mission Sg-1 encounter a powerful woman on a peaceful world.

****

Chapter 1

Colonel Jack O'Neill stood at the base on the stargate's ramp in the embarkation room. He was waiting for the rest of his team to arrive. Today was supposed to be just a routine mission to an ordinary planet with only a few apparently uninhabited Gou'ld structures.

Teal'c and Dr Daniel Jackson walked into the embarkation room. Teal's was carrying his staff weapon in one hand while looking as stoic as usual. Daniel on the other hand was talking animatedly to Teal'c about something or other. Carter was not behind them.

"Where's Carter?" asked Jack wondering where his 2IC was, there were supposed to leave momentarily.

"I believe she is up in the control room, O'Neill," answered Teal'c, pointing to the glass above them.

Jack turned to face the glass, spotting Carter, he called out, "Carter! What's the hold up?"

Major Samantha Carter looked up from what she was doing and answered through the microphone in front of her, "Sorry sir, its just some last minute recalculation of the stargate address."

"Sure. Whatever…just don't land us back in 1969!" commented Jack, "Or any other time for that matter!" he quickly added.

Carter smiled at her superior's humor and said, "Yes sir."

A few minutes later the gate was open and the now ready members of Sg-1 were walking up the ramp, Jack in the front and Carter bringing up the rear.

Jack stopped just in front of the event horizon of the wormhole and turned back to face Carter, "Are you sure the solar flames aren't going to send us back in time, Major?"

Daniel tried to hide a smile at this.

Carter rolled her eyes at Jack misnomer; "I'm sure sir. At this time of year there is very little activity, I checked," answered Carter.

"Yeah, sure, youbetyou," Jack turned back to the gate and walked through the event horizon, the rest of his team followed in short order.

The wormhole spat them out onto a green world. Jack surveyed the surroundings "More trees. Whoopee," he deadpanned, he turned to face the rest of his team, "Which way are the Gou'ld structures Carter?"

She checked her compass, "Uh, they should be due north sir, uh that way," she said while pointing directly behind Jack.

"Lead the way Carter."

Carter lead the way towards the Gou'ld structures. They had not gone far when Teal'c heard rustling in the bushes. He turned towards the sound and saw a young Jaffa boy emerging from their right, "O'Neill!" he said as he pointed his staff weapon at the boy.

The team turned at Teal'c's shout, when they saw the boy, Jack and Carter also raised their weapons.

"Hold it," said Jack to the boy.

The stopped but did not look intimidated by the three weapons pointed at him.

This worried Jack

"No! You hold," called out a loud masculine voice from behind them.

Jack whorled around to face the new threat and found to his dismay that they were surrounded by a large group of Jaffa and human natives, 20 strong. The Jaffa were wearing modified armor while the natives were all wearing shirts and skirts.

All of who were pointing weapons at Sg-1.

But that was not what disturbed Jack.

The natives were armed with Gou'ld staff weapons and zats as well as some other low tech crossbows.

__

Since when did the snakes start passing out advanced weapons to their slaves? demanded Jack irately.

The man that had previously spoken ordered them, "Drop your weapons and you will not be harmed."

Jack could see him and that in itself was another shock.

He did not look human!

The man was tall of average build and had gold skin shown off by the t-shirt and short skirt he was wearing, hanging from his belt was a small metal handle. He was unarmed.

Jack could possibly have passed the gold skin off as body paint but not the pair of intelligent iridescent blue eyes that were examining him and the rest of his team.

Daniel took the initiative now, "Please, we are peaceful. We mean you no harm."

"And yet you carry weapons and one of your number bears the mark of First Prime of Apophis," stated blue eyes as Jack had started calling him in his head.

"I no long serve the false gods," stated Teal'c in response to blue eyes response.

Blue eyes nodded at Teal'c, "Then I congratulate you on seeing through their false deceptions," blue eyes cocked his head at the rest of Sg-1 and said, "Then you humans do not serve any of the false gods either?"

"Yup, if fact we're pretty good at kicking Gou'ld butt," said Jack with a smirk, "Just ask Ra, Hathor, Herru'ur and Sokar," Jack paused for dramatic effect, "Oh wait you can't we killed them."

Blue eyes raised his eyebrow at this in a Teal'c like manner.

The Jaffa around them shifted warily in surprise at Jack's smart remark, many of them knew who he was talking about.

"Then it is possible that we are not enemies," Blue eyes said.

"Perhaps if we introduce ourselves you can be sure," Daniel said, "I'm Dr Daniel Jackson, that's Teal'c, that's Major Samantha Carter and he's Colonel Jack O'Neill," Daniel finished his personal introductions, "We are from the planet Earth, you may know us as the Tau'ri."

Blue eyes's jaw dropped, "The First World! I had thought you a myth."

"Then you were myth-taken," joked Jack, his arms were beginning to get tired from holding up his

90, "So are you going to shoot each other now or are we friends now?"

Blue eyes gathered himself together and looked directly at Jack, with his piercing luminescent eyes, "I believe you may keep your weapons for now, but we are not friends yet," he paused and pulled out a small metal device from a pouch on his belt. He talked briefly into it and then faced Jack again; "I am Barakis. You will accompany us back to our city and meet with our Triad."

"Triad?" Daniel inquired that sounded like the Tollan court they had been a part of.

"They are our leaders, one Jaffa, one human and the Healer," explained Barakis.

"The Healer?" Daniel inquired again.

"She who killed the Gou'ld overseer of this planet many decades ago and made peace between the humans and the Jaffa," Barakis explained, "No more questions. You will meet them soon. If they believe you and trust you, all your questions will be answered," he gestured towards the Jaffa and natives to follow him.

Sg-1 watched as the armed natives and Jaffa lowered their weapons and disappeared into the bushes, leaving them alone with Barakis.

"Follow me," Barakis said and with that he turned around and started walking.

Jack shrugged helplessly and gestured for them to go after him.

****

Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please Read and Review.


	2. Meeting The Healer

****

The Healer

Stargate Sg-1/Star Wars

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars or Stargate.

**Author's Notes: **This is a prelude to a long as yet unnamed stargate/star wars series of stories I intend to write.

**Timing: **Season 4, before Double Jeopardy.

**Summary:** On a routine mission Sg-1 encounter a powerful woman on a peaceful world.

Chapter 2 Meeting The Healer

Sg-1 sat in an anteroom waiting for admission into the Council Chambers of the Triad.

Jack was worried, the city they were in was underground and there were a lot of high tech doohickeys laying around the city. Whoever these people were, they knew how to build things.

Lots of things that Earth could use.

And not all of it looked Gou'ld in nature.

Before they reached the city, Barakis had lead them to a small clearing and a set of transport rings had delivered them into some type of underground railway station.

It had been quite busy with a mix of both Jaffa and Natives of all ages. They seemed to mix freely among one another. But what really shocked Jack was that most of them appeared free.

If not for the different clothes then Jack could have sworn he was in grand central station. It all looked so normal.

He had seen these people getting on to moving walkways. Not like the ones he had seen at airports but ones that seemed to move at incredible speeds that quickly took the pedestrians to where ever they wanted to go.

Teal'c had raised an eyebrow at what they had seen but Daniel and Carter had looked around like two kids in a candy store.

The people had looked in alarm at Teal'c when they noticed his tattoo but the presence of Barakis seemed to have a calming effect on them. The rest of Sg-1 were merely a minor curiosity next to Teal'c.

Barakis had avoided the walkways, instead he had lead them to some sort of mechanized rail car that rapidly sped them on their way at well…Jack could have sworn he heard a sonic boom during the first phase of acceleration.

The car had had no widows so Sg-1 had spent a silent half-hour waiting to get to their destination. Daniel had tried to talk to Barakis but he had politely rebuffed him.

When they had reached their destination, wherever it was Jack had sourly thought, they found themselves in a large foyer with what looked like a security desk at one side. Barakis had lead them to the desk and kindly requested that they at least hand over their heavy rifles and Teal'c's staff weapon. They may keep their sidearms only for they could not expect to meet his world's leaders while heavily armed.

So far everything had gone peacefully so Jack had reluctantly agreed.

So now they were waiting in the small antechamber past the security desk armed only with their pistols and zats.

The anteroom was not gold colored as Gou'ld rooms but it was gray white with a sheen, that lent dignity to the small room with a door opposite the one they had entered by.

Jack O'Neill was getting bored and that wasn't a good thing, "Carter how long have we been waiting here?"

She checked her watch and said, "Only a half hour sir."

Jack turned to Barakis, "Any idea how long we're going to be here? I do have other places to be you know," he commented dryly.

A sharp tone sounded before Barakis could respond and the door to the Council Chambers opened.

Barakis smiled smugly with humor in his iridescent eyes, at Jack and said, "I believe they will see you now," he gestured for them to enter ahead of him.

"Come on campers," said Jack to his team, "It looks like you're up Daniel," he said knowing it best to let Daniel do the talking in these situations. Even if Jack had ordered him not to talk he still would not have been able to keep quiet.

They filed silently into the Council Chambers.

Inside they found they found the room to be spacious but not overly so. The lights were dimmer in this producing a stilling effect. It had the same coloring as the anteroom and off to one side was a raised dais. On the dais stood three elegant long-backed chairs that sat close together and the middle one was slightly raised above the rest.

Jack noticed all these details secondary to the people that occupied the three chairs.

In the one on the left sat a massive male Jaffa warrior, he wore the traditional armor of the Jaffa but the forehead tattoo had been seared off and he looked to be older than Bra'tac.

In the one on the right sat a slight wrinkled old woman in a native garb. Her body appeared frail but her brown eyes with shrewd intelligence.

In the middle chair sat a regal aged woman in an elegant midnight blue cloak that covered her head but not her face.

**_A golden skinned female with the same iridescent blue eyes as Barakis but with two rows of small blue stars tattooed across her face and running over the bridge of her nose, under her eyes._**

The family resemblance was uncanny.

She gestured for Sg-1 to come closer.

Daniel stepped forward and began his usual monologue, he gave a small bow before he began, "I am Dr Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c," he gestured to each one with each introduction. "We are peaceful explorers from the planet Earth, though most people know us as the Tau'ri, we came here to explore the ruins aboveground. We did not know about your society here but we would be honored if you would tell us of your society here."

The Native woman angrily spoke up, "Why should we tell you of our society here? So you may then return to your Gou'ld masters and tell them of our peaceful existence here?" she demanded of Daniel.

"No of course not," said Daniel quickly, "We are enemies of the Gou'ld just as you are, we have been fighting them for the past four years."

"Just four years?" asked the Jaffa warrior gruffly.

"Yeah well we only just reopened our gate," said Jack dryly.

The Jaffa warrior turned to stare at Jack. Jack stared back.

"Peace Amel'ak, Soreen," commanded the golden woman, "Please excuse their manners. We do not often have guest here on Miraan," she gazed at her two companions. She turned back to Sg-1, "Please allow me to introduce myself and my companions." She gestured to the Jaffa warrior, "This is Amel'ak, he represents the Jaffa of Miralan" she then gestured to the old woman, "And this is Soreen, she represents the Miran of Miraan." She paused and gazed at each of the members of Sg-1, "And I am The Healer, you may call me Barriss Offee. We are the ruling Triad of Miraan"

**Author's Notes: **Hope u like this chapter. Please Read and Review.


	3. Discussions

****

The Healer

Stargate Sg-1/Star Wars

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars or Stargate.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews! All feedback is appreciated! This is a prelude to a long as yet unnamed stargate/star wars series of stories I intend to write. Small note, in this fic don't expect anything earth-shattering to happen. This is just the set up for the next fic in the series.

**Timing: **Season 4, before Double Jeopardy.

**Summary:** On a routine mission Sg-1 encounter a powerful woman on a peaceful world.

Chapter 3 Discussions

Three hours later and the two hostile council members of Miralan were still not convinced that Sg-1 did not mean them harm.

The Healer, Barriss Offee, as she referred to herself was more open to them and was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt.

Finally, after listening to Daniel talk for four hours Jack O'Neill had finally reached his limit, "Oh for crying out loud! What is it going to take for you people to trust us?" he said while eyeing the two hostile council members sharply.

Barriss Offee raised an eyebrow at his outburst, "On the contrary Colonel, I do trust you."

The other two councilors looked at her in surprise, "You do?" they inquired simultaneously of her.

"I do," she confirmed to them, "I sense no falsehoods in their speech."

"Neither do I," remarked Barakis.

The two councilors seemed to visibly relax at this pronunciation, "In that I will be able to give you the benefit of the doubt, until you are able to prove your words with actions," Amel'ak proclaimed.

"As will I," Soreen said evenly.

"_You will!_" asked a dumbfounded Daniel Jackson.

"Well good," said a surprised Jack.

_His outburst actually did some good?_ thought a surprised Major Carter.

Even Teal'c raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Daniel managed to get over his surprise and a question formed in his mind, "Why?" he asked.

"_Daniel_…" said Jack softly in an aside to Daniel, "let's not look a gift horse in the mouth."

Amel'ak answered him, "The Healer and her son are excellent judges of character," he explained before turning to smile humbly at Barriss. She nodded her head in response to his compliment.

Sg-1 exchanged glances feeling that they had missed something from the way the Triad had exchanged words. Daniel looked at Jack but Jack just shrugged in response, his opinion apparent in his stance; '_whatever'_.

Jack turned back towards their hosts, "Okay, now that we've got that over with in just a few measly hours, I mean Danny boy here has been yapping on for what feels like forever." he paused in his rant for a second before continuing, "I don't suppose you'd like to return the favor," he finished sarcastically.

Barriss smiled wryly at his point and nodded in acquiescence of his request. She gestured with her hand as if beckoning someone forward and suddenly four chairs appeared behind Sg-1.

Jack looked at the chairs and turned to face Barriss, "Nice trick," Jack said.

She smiled again at him and said, "Please be seated."

Sg-1 took their seats and Jack could not help adding, "My knees thank you. They're not as young as they used to be."

Barriss laughed at his remark while Barakis turned his guffaw into a cough.

"Please make yourselves comfortable and keep you questions until I am finished," after they were settled, Barriss opened her mouth and began to spin her yarn, "Decades ago I and my companions came to this world by ship. It was a small research post and mine ruled then by a minor female Goa'uld overseer known as Semak. She ruled this world with an iron fist as her kind do countless worlds. She attacked us and we attempted to talk to her and end our conflict peacefully. As you can guess she would have nothing of the sort, her misguided belief that she was a god was not conductive to our attempts at peace. My companions and myself managed to fight our way through her guards. The Jaffa were no match for the squad of ARC troopers that were supporting me. While the troopers dealt with Jaffa I faced off with Semak. She was no match for me and in no time I had her at my mercy, but before I struck the killing blow I realized her true nature. She was a parasite controlling a host body. SO instead of killing her I drove the snake from the host body. _Then I killed her while the host survived_."

She paused and took in Sg-1's reactions; they were all shocked that she had somehow managed to drive a Goa'uld from its host without killing the host. She continued her story, "After my defeat of Semak, both the Jaffa and Miran believed me to be a god. They made me their leader even though I repeatedly said I was no god. Eventually after many years I was able to convince them of the truth. In the meantime I helped the two peoples to learn to live in harmony together on this world and build the city you glimpsed on you way here. Eventually, representatives were elected to from the two species to form this Triad." Barriss Offee paused once more considering her next words.

"For the most part," she began tentatively, "Our world has been peaceful, though in the beginning the Goa'uld came to see what became of Semak. These incursions were both brief and bloody. Always we emerged victorious though each time it cost us more. It was then that we moved our cities underground, to hide from the Goa'uld. They have yet to find us since," she finished.

Sg-1 looked at her in awe. Barriss Offee was a being to be reckoned with. Her story seemed incredible but everything they had seen on the planet lent evidence to support what she had said. The way the people intermingled, the way this council had treated them…

"Do you mind if I ask my questions now?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Barriss said.

"You said you came here, but you didn't say from where," Daniel stated.

"And with good reason. In all the years I have been here neither I nor my companions have spoken of our past. Do not ask me again about my origins," there was no rancor in her statement, though Daniel detected sadness in her voice.

"Sure…whatever you say," Jack said smoothly before Daniel could accidentally insult their host. Jack fixed Daniel with a stare when he looked he would try to say something more in the matter. He gestured for him to ask something else.

Daniel glared back at Jack but acquiesced and moved on to his next question, one that had him at the edge of his seat with excitement, "You said you drove the Goa'uld out of the host, how?"

"That is a secret that I will share only if our two peoples become friends," Barriss rebuffed his second question.

Daniel looked at her neutral expression and said, "Yeah…okay." He was starting to get frustrated with her non-answers.

_Hopefully third times the charm…_Daniel thought sarcastically, **_Damn, my inner voice is starting to sound like Jack._**

"You said you came with companions?"

"Yes. There came with me a six-man squad of ARC troopers, various Officers and two thousand refugees of varied species, though most were human. We all settled here after I defeated Semak," Barriss answered concisely.

"Refugees? From where? From who?" demanded a surprised Jack, "Another Goa'uld?"

"No, not from the Goa'uld. Before we came here we never knew of the Goa'uld." Jack opened his mouth to ask another question, but Barriss held up a hand to stop him. "Suffice it say, we were fleeing a megalomaniac that surpasses in the Goa'uld in power and his…_enforcer._" More sadness seemed to encompass that last word, though this time it also carried undertones of weariness. To Daniel's eye Barriss seemed to transform from the elegant middle aged woman into a bone tired old woman. The moment passed quickly and for a second Daniel thought he had imagined the image.

Jack in the meanwhile was feeling the begginning of a headache start to set in. Sam and Teal'c were also sharing his thoughts:

****

There was yet another threat on the horizon…

Sg-1 sat there in silence, contemplating yet another threat.

"I have a question, Barriss Offee," rumbled Teal'c, breaking the silence.

She gestured for him to go on.

"It is my experience that the Goa'uld have many guards. I fail to see how only six warriors were able to overcome all of them, especially if they have no experience with Jaffa tactics," said Teal'c evenly.

Barriss smiled and nodded in understanding, "You have never encountered ARC troopers before have you?"

"I have not," replied Teal'c seriously.

"They are the best at what they do. Also they lack an understanding of a very important word, especially in regards to their weapons: **Overkill**." Barriss explained humorously while a smile played over her lips.

Teal's raised his eyebrow and said, "Indeed."

Before anyone else could ask anymore questions a tone rang in the room.

"Do not be alarmed, that tone merely signifies that it is time for the midday meal. I invite you to join me. Afterwards I will be free to show you around the city and answer any more questions you may have," invited Barriss.

Jack looked around at the rest of his team. Teal'c was still contemplating the possible capabilities of these ARC troopers. Daniel and Carter looked like they were thinking more questions for Barriss.

"I think that would be acceptable," said Jack.

Barriss rose elegantly from her chair, "Then follow me it is a short walk to the dining room." She glided gracefully down from her dais and across the room.

Sg-1 rose from their chairs and followed in her wake.

**Author's Notes: **Hope u like this chapter. Please Read and Review.


	4. Lunch

****

The Healer

Stargate Sg-1/Star Wars

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Stargate.

****

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! All feedback is appreciated! This is set in season 4, before Double Jeopardy.

****

Chaos Blade: It's supposed to be a ? and a ! but for some reason its not uploading correctly. Sorry for the confusion. Also nit-pick all you want, I don't mind : )

****

Worker72: Thanks for saying so. Sg-1 aren't going to find about the force or the particulars of the SW galaxy in this fic. But they will in the sequel.

****

Rankokun alpha: Read and See!

Summary: On a routine mission Sg-1 encounter a powerful woman on a peaceful world.

****

Chapter 4 Lunch

Jack was in shock. When Barriss had said that their cities were subterranean, he had expected them to be dark, dank, and not the least bit hospitable or beautiful, just like all the other caverns he had seen on numerous planets.

**__**

It wasn't.

The city Barriss led them through was brightly lit, composed of large multistory building all brightly colored. It was bustling with activity, humans and Jaffa walked freely among one another each about their own business and intersped among them was even the occasional alien. Jack glimpsed a lithe bald 'green' female with two 'tails' hanging from the back of her head walking next to an even more bizarre alien who had brown leathery skin and whose head was shaped as a hammer. These were just two examples of the creatures Sg-1 saw walking around the city.

Sg-1's expressions varied from Teal'c's awe to Daniel and Jack's shock. Carter on the other hand looked to Jack as if she would sprain something trying to image the amount of technology needed to create such a spectacle.

If Jack had not seen the rock roof over the city he would have sworn blind that this city was aboveground. The rest of Sg-1 would have done the same.

The people parted in deference in front of Barriss and paid attention to Sg-1.

Eventually, she brought them to a busy store in the heart of the city. The store was on the ground level of a four-story building. The store turned out to be a restaurant.

They entered and Barriss made her towards the hostess. She spoke quietly with her then turned and walked to the back of the restaurant with Sg-1 in tow. The hostess on the other hand, had scurried away quickly in the opposite direction.

Barriss led them to a large private room at the back of the restaurant. The room was well lit and five places were set on a long wooden table, as they watched a busboy came in from another door and set four more places for Sg-1.

"Please have a seat," invited Barriss.

"Thank you, so…who's going to be joining us?" asked Jack after they were seated.

"Merely my family and Colonel Rostu, a close family friend," answered Barriss.

"Do this often do you?" inquired Jack.

"Whenever we can," Barriss said amiably.

Further conversation was forestalled by the arrival of Barakis and a yellow skinned female with the same iridescent blue eyes as Barriss and Barakis. Unlike Barriss this female was much younger, she was wearing a tight jumpsuit that showed off the natural curves of her body. She had long luscious black hair that reached her waist and like her mother her face was tattooed with small blue stars except that instead of running under her eyes they streaked across her cheeks all the way to her earlobes.

Barriss introduced her as her as Barakis's younger sister, Luminara.

She also carried a small metal handle on her belt.

Luminara welcomed each member of Sg-1 with a smile and a nod. Though her smile was widest when she welcomed Daniel. She took the seat opposite Daniel.

Barriss spoke to her daughter, "These people claim to be of the Tau'ri, the birthplace of humanity."

Luminara turned eagerly towards Daniel, "Really? What's your planet like?" she asked Daniel with an endearing smile.

"It's nice," answered Jack quickly before Daniel could give anything away or launch into a long-winded explanation.

Luminara turned her inquisitive gaze towards Jack and arched her eyebrow at Jack, "Tight lipped, are you?"

"Let's just say your mother hasn't been that forthcoming and I don't see any reason to tell any of you anything about our home," said Jack in his sarcastic tone of voice, while eyeing Barriss.

Luminara locked eyes with Jack the laughed, "Ah, let me guess she refuses to tell you what she was fleeing when she came here?" she asked slyly.

"Yes," was Jack's succinct tense reply.

"Well I wouldn't hold my breath, even after all these years I don't know the particulars of what she was fleeing! In fact…Nobody knows! She and the others have kept it a secret all these years from us!" she paused for second as Sg-1 absorbed this shock, "They may not told you this…but the threat is not in this galaxy. This may or may not help you accept my mother's refusal to talk," Luminara finished her rant and sat back to observe Sg-1 reactions.

Sg-1 were in shock, this Barriss Offee was an extragalactic alien! Only the Asgard were extragalactic. Another thought passed briefly through Jack's head. Were they fleeing the onslaught of the Replicators? But no, Barriss had said they were fleeing a tyrant and his enforcer.

"It's not?" asked Jack dumbly.

Barriss looked sharply at her daughter who was giving her an innocent expression. Barakis simply rolled his eyes at his sister's tactlessness.

"She is correct," Barriss began, "The forces we ran escaped from have no idea how to reach this galaxy, so ease your minds on this subject and **_please_**…do not bring this subject up again," She raised her hand to stop Jack as he opened his mouth to protest, "Please. _It is a very painful subject for those of us that remember and survived, especially me_. I lost too many friends then. I lost the one woman who had been the only mother I ever knew or wanted," explained Barriss wearily.

Jack winced at the comment; he felt for her, he truly did. Now he understood why she wasn't willing to answer him. His questions were like someone pestering him with questions about Charlie, only much worse.

"You'll have to excuse Jack. From a military standpoint he had to know about any possible threat to us," apologized Daniel.

Barriss smiled serenely at Jack and met his eye, "It is understandable, if our roles were reversed I would want the same things and I would ask the same questions of you," she said accepting Daniel's apology and reassuring them that she had taken no offense. "But when Colonel Rostu arrives, do not ask him any questions about our past. He **_will_** take offense at your questions and even after all these years he still has a hot temper."

"Sure, whatever you say," said a now sedate Jack.

The arrival of servers heralded the arrival of the food. They brought with them platters of appetizers and jugs filled with various alien beverages.

The servers quickly left and Barriss introduced them to the local delicacies that had been put in front of them.

Jack had been dreading this moment since Barriss invited them to lunch. Food; Alien food was what Jack feared more than an army of angry Jaffa…alone. Most times even MREs were better tasting than what most aliens considered edible…

He was pleasantly surprised this time.

The food was delicious and he said so to Barriss.

"Thank you, my husband, Khalik, will be pleased you like the food," said Barriss. The team looked at her in confusion, "You see he is the chef here. This is his restaurant and most of these platters are his own recipes," she explained.

"Cool," said Jack, now he really was impressed.

They ate in silence only broken by requests to pass this plate or that plate and Luminara continued to flirt with Daniel.

After a short time more servers entered bringing with them the main course, its aroma was mouth watering.

The servers were accompanied this time by a short bald stocky clean shaven old man with a round prominent belly and a wide endearing smile. He moved to Barriss's side and gave her a kiss before she introduced him as her husband, Khalik. They all prepared to eat the main course, which to Jack's eye looked like it was chicken in some type of white sauce with vegetables at the side.

Carter realized something and she brought it up, "U, aren't we going to wait for Colonel Rostu?" she asked.

Luminara actually snorted at this, "Nick is always late, he'll be here…eventually," she said sarcastically.

"Oh…" Carter said dubiously, she returned to eating.

Silence descended on them again for seconds that stretched out into minutes and Jack could swear that the fowl they were eating was in fact chicken. He wondered if maybe the Goa'uld had transplanted chickens along with people to this world.

Eventually the silence was broken when Colonel Nick Rostu arrived. He turned out to be a large seasoned black man with a shaggy head of white hair that contrasted greatly with his dark skin and cold eyes. As Daniel looked at him he added him to the mental list he kept of people he did not want to meet in a dark alley.

He was introduced to Sg-1 as being Colonel Nick Rostu, the man responsible for training the troops of this world in commando tactics and infiltration.

He took the last vacant place at the table by Teal'c. He and Teal'c regarded each other as two predators would while Luminara continued to flirt with Daniel oblivious to their by-play.

The meal passed pleasantly as the two groups began to open up to one another and small talk evolved between the groups, even between Teal'c and Nick.

****

Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please Read and Review.


	5. Technology and Memories

****

The Healer

Stargate Sg-1/Star Wars

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Stargate.

****

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! All feedback is appreciated! This is set in season 4, before Double Jeopardy.

To all readers: after much deliberation I have decided that Star Wars does not exist in this universe of mine.

Sonicdale: Compared to how long each chapter in your stories are pretty much all other chapters are kinda short and besides this size allows me to slowly develop the story, characters, events and have feedback from my readers that have on occasion triggered in me better ideas for what is going to happen, though this one has turned out a lot longer than I expected it to be. A lot longer! Yeah Carter is quiet, I haven't been able to enhance her part in those chapters though in this chapter she does play a bigger role.

X-Over: If I answer your questions than I'm going to ruin the suspense! Suffice it to say She will meet Luke and the new Jedi. :) For how and where you'll just have to continue reading this story and its sequels ;)

grayangle: Don't worry this story isn't going to go down, I've already planned out multiple sequels!

Summary: On a routine mission Sg-1 encounter a powerful woman on a peaceful world.

****

Chapter 5 Technology and Memories

The meal passed pleasantly for all and after the main a savory dessert was presented as the perfect end for such a tasty meal. The small talk continued amiably between all the parties and Luminara continued to flirt outrageously with Daniel.

When they were finished Barakis lead Sg-1 around on a tour of the city he explained how there were three underground cities and multiple mines that were linked up by the trains they had ridden to reach the Triad Council Chamber.

This tour took the rest of the day. They saw the people go about their business in the market place, watched the teachers teach in mixed schools and children play in the parks. Everywhere they looked they saw walking freely about and intermingle with out fear or revulsion of each other, be they human, Jaffa or some other type of alien.

As the day progressed, the artificial illumination shining down on the city grew dimmer and dimmer simulating afternoon and finally night.

Barakis lead them back to the building they had lunched in explaining that suitable accommodations had been set up there for them. He took them up to the second to last story and lead them to a tastefully decorated medium sized suite, which had separate sleeping areas for all four of them. Barakis showed the various amenities present and showed them how to talk to the restaurant downstairs and have dinner sent up. He then left Sg-1 alone in their suite saying that if they needed anything else he was in the rest to the right of their door.

To say the least, Sg-1 were all impressed with what they had seen today, even if Barriss's refusal to explain her origin still rankled with Jack.

The team gathered in the suites main room which was tastefully colored a light green with a large couch and several chairs around a arranged around a round wooden table.

"So…what are your impressions of our hosts? They for real or is all this one massive show?" Jack asked of his team.

"Well…I'd have to say they're for real," answered Daniel. Teal'c and Carter nodded in agreement.

Jack eyed Carter speculatively, "You've been kind of quiet all day, haven't you, Carter?"

"I haven't had much to say sir," answered Carter with an indifferent shrug.

"You have nothing to say?" Jack asked of his second-in-command in surprise.

She smiled wryly, "Yes sir. I mean we haven't seen anything today that falls into my field of specialty…we didn't see much of their tech sir, though Barakis promised to show us around their labs tomorrow," she paused for a moment, "He did tell me that this world used to be a old Goa'uld research post."

"Yeah I heard that too," added Daniel.

"Barakis Offee said there were devices that even they had not been able to understand," Teal'c stated.

Jack looked at Teal'c in surprise, "When did he say that?" he demanded in confusion.

"While you were busy watching Luminara Offee court Daniel Jackson," Teal'c answered stoically.

Jack leaned back on the couch and smiled dreamily, "Yeah, that was fun," he said happily.

"What!" screeched Daniel in surprise.

Carter smiled in response to their banter but Teal'c remained as stoic as usual.

"She wasn't…I wasn't…" Daniel tried to deny it.

The looked in disbelief at him and Daniel began to squirm in his seat. Jack thoroughly enjoyed watching his favorite archaeologist squirm.

"Daniel Jackson, Luminara Offee was most forward in her technique," Teal'c stated, he paused for a second as the others smiled at Daniel's continued squirming, "Did you know that she is a hybrid?" This brought them up short.

"A hybrid? What do mean hybrid?" demanded Carter in shock.

"Her mother Barriss Offee is of the Mirialan. Colonel Rostu says the Mirialan are not related to humanity," Teal'c explained calmly.

"That's Impossible!" exploded Carter, "Two different species cannot interbreed!" The ramifications of this were mind boggling, she'd thought that Barriss had been some type of mutation or purposeful genetic manipulation.

"They can't?" said Jack in surprise.

A thoughtful expression passed across Daniel's face, "What about mules? I mean they're hybrids of horses and donkeys, aren't they?"

Before Carter could retort, Teal'c did, "Daniel Jackson, I do not believe it wise of you to compare Luminara Offee to a mule, she will not consider that a compliment."

"I got to agree with T, most women wouldn't want to be compared to mules," Jack added with an evil smile.

Daniel sat back in his chair defeated while Carter looked at the males with a long-suffering smile. Daniel eyed the pair with an expression of betrayal on his face, _Jack's starting to rub off on Teal'c-that's bad, very bad…If it can happen to Teal'c it can happen with Thor, _Daniel thought with dread.

Carter decided to cut in here and save Daniel from the new dynamic bantering duo of Jack and Teal'c, "Ah, sir, I think I'm going to skip dinner and go to bed, Barakis did indicate that he was going to be back for us bright and early tomorrow," she said standing up.

They looked up at her and Jack said, "Yeah okay Carter, as you like."

Daniel jumped at the opportunity to escape Teal'c and Jack, "I think I will as well," he added quickly. He practically ran towards the nearest door to the nearest sleeping area. Carter made her way more sedately.

Jack looked to Teal'c, who simply raised an eyebrow in answer before leaving Jack alone in the room.

Jack looked around himself, "Okay then…" he said to the air before retiring himself.

The next morning, Jack was in heaven.

Yesterday, the food had been better than a five-star restaurant from back home, the night he had spent in a soft bed that was more comfortable than the one he had back home and this morning the bathroom-oh god the bathroom…

He had never realized just how good and comfortable technology could make it! Why couldn't all worlds be more like this one?

Barakis came for them an hour after they were awake, he led them down to the restaurant for breakfast (it was just as good as yesterday's lunch) before taking them on a tour of the labs.

A few hours later Jack was shock as he watched both Daniel and Carter both practically bouncing off the walls in excitement at what the research labs held.

Or more precisely what didn't they have…

Everything they could imagine was being researched here. They had passed through countless rooms with countless scientists working on various doohickeys that he couldn't describe or comprehend the function of.

Every time they entered a room some new treasure was placed in front of them, which would then cause Carter or Daniel to start babbling about what's impossible and what isn't.

But most wondrous of all that had even impressed Teal'c was the silver robot that had met them at the door. A silver robot that claimed to understand and speak 'over 4 million forms of communication'.

Jack had watched in wonder as Daniel's eyes glazed over in awe…then Daniel had started to drool! Literal! Daniel had had to wipe the drool off of his chin.

That had been hilarious! Jack was never going to let Daniel live it down! It had also been two hours ago. An hour ago Luminara had joined them saying that Barriss would also be joining them later. She had been practically attached to Daniel by the hip since then.

Now Barakis was leading them into yet another area.

"This is were we keep items we have yet to discover the purpose of," he explained.

This room had few scientists but quite a few devices scattered around on various worktops.

They moved through the room looking at the different pieces of technology. Carter stopped at every table examining all that was spread across them.

Jack on the other hand just moved aimlessly between the tables until something familiar caught his eye. He called out to Carter, "Hey Carter!"

She looked up from the device she was examining, "Sir?"

"Will you come over here and tell me if this box is filled with what I think it's filled with," Jack ordered referring to a large box that was filled with small discs that was in front of him.

Carter walked up to the table and caught sight of what the Colonel was referring to, "Yes sir, they are…the control handle is next to them," she said.

Barakis had taken notice of the their behavior and moved next to them, "Is something the matter?"

Jack turned to face him, "Nothing…you don't know what these are?" he said pointing at the box of discs.

"No," was Barakis's reply, "You do?"

"Carter, tell the man what they are," was Jack smooth reply.

She picked one of the discs out of the box and turned to Barakis, "This is a memory recall device. You attach to your temple and it stimulates the centers of your brain responsible for memory. It can even be hooked up to a holographic project to allow others to view your memories. It can even allow you to re-experience the emotions attached to the memory as if for the first time," Carter explained to Barakis. she picked up the activator for the recall device, "You use this to activate it and set the strength of the emotions related to the memory."

He was impressed and he said so, "Impressive. Do you think you could show us how to use it?"

Carter looked to Jack who nodded affirmatively, "Sure, it's not a problem just set up the holoprojecter and I'll show you how to use it."

A few minutes later, everything was set up in another room and Barriss had also joined them. When Barakis had explained what was going on she had insisted that they try the device on her first.

Barriss sat in a chair next to a Goa'uld holoprojecter just like the one Hathor had had at her secret base.

"This may sting a little," Carter said as she bent down to attach the disc to the side of Barriss's head. Barriss didn't even wince as it was inserted. Carter then activated the disc and attached it to the holoprojecter.

"Okay now think of a memory and it should appear," Carter explained as she stepped back.

Barriss thought for as second, "There is this one memory that I have never been able to completely remember. I was four years old and it was my first encounter with the legendary Master Yoda," as she spoke the air shimmered and an image of a cute gold skinned child appeared. The child was holding a blue ball and next to the child was a slightly taller green thing with a humanoid face but with long pointed floppy ears and white wisps of hair on his forehead. It had green eyes was dressed in a simple robe and was holding a short cane. Even as they watched the green thing spoke in a powerful soft voice, "Powerful you will be Barriss Offee. Great healer you will be." With that the creature walked away from little Barriss and the image faded as well.

"You were so cute when you were young mother," cooed Luminara from Daniel's side.

Barriss smiled happily at her daughter.

"Ah, excuse me but what was that?" asked Daniel.

"That was Master Yoda," said Barriss.

"What species was he?" asked Daniel.

Barriss shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine," answered Barriss.

"Excuse me?" said Jack, "How can you not know what species he is?" Teal'c raised his eyebrow at that.

"For more than 850 years he had been alive and never did he tell anybody to what species he belonged…It is entirely possible he may not have even know himself," answered Barriss indifferently.

Jack opened and closed his mouth several times before finally closing it. He was stunned speechless.

Barriss looked at Luminara and then the air shimmered again as she thought of another memory, "Here my master was teaching me to meditate in spite of external distractions." The image formed to show an adolescent Barriss sitting cross-legged on the floor with a older woman in a flowing robe standing over her. The woman had similar iridescent blue eyes as Barriss but her skin was a darker tone and her lower lip was tattooed.

Barriss turned to face her daughter with a sad smile, "This is Luminara Unduli, my master and your namesake…the only person I ever called mother…" she trailed off sadly, Luminara came and put her hand gently on her mother's shoulder. Barriss looked up at her daughter and smiled mournfully.

Barriss shook her head and looked at Jack, "You still wish to know what we were fleeing, don you not?"

"Well…uh…yes, okay" he said sheepishly.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "If I show you a glimpse will stop wondering and asking?"

Jack could only nod in response.

The image changed again. A giant arena appeared. In the middle was two men and a woman riding a large animal. They were surrounded by a circle of robots pointing guns at them. The view expanded to show giant flying insect people almost blotting out the sky. Scattered around the arena were humanoids all held metal handles as Barriss, Luminara and Barakis wore on their belts. Almost as one glowing blades extended from these handles and Jack looked at his 2IC to see trying to pick up her jaw from the floor and failing miserably. Her turned back to the image. In those few seconds that had passed the arena had descended into a free-for-all with the humanoids with glowing swords against the insect people and massive number of armed robots. He heard Teal'c mutter chel nak under his breath as he watched the humanoids tear the insects and robots with a ferocity that would scare a berserk Jaffa army.

But that wasn't what shocked Jack and thew others, these humanoids were doing things that should be impossible. Some were moving faster than the eye could see others were gesturing with their hands and causing their enemies to fly into the air and yet all of them were reflecting the energy bolts fired at them with their energy swords…back at the shooters! With an accuracy that stunned him.

The image began to fade as the humanoids were surrounded and the robots began constricting the circle around the humanoids.

The image faded away completely…

"That was the battle of Geonosis. The opening battle of the Clone Wars…Are you satisfied now?" asked a grim Barriss.

Jack could only nod dumbly. Daniel and Teal'c were in much the same position as Jack.

Carter finally managed to pick her jaw up off the floor, "Those handles you carry, they're energy blades?" she asked in trepidation.

"We call them lightsabers. They can cut through anything," Barakis proudly answered.

"Ca…Can I see one?" she asked eagerly.

Barakis looked to Barriss who nodded. Barakis lifted his hand up and his lightsaber leapt into his hand and he ignited it with a snap-hiss. A blue blade extended upwards from the hilt and Barakis moved through a simple kata for Carter. The blade hummed as it moved through the air and the smell of ozone filled the air.

Carter could only stare mesmerized as the blade moved through the air…the rest of the team were no better off.

Barakis extinguished his blade and Carter blinked as if shucking off the effects of some sort of spell, "Wow…just…wow," Carter said as she shook her head to clear, "Not even the Goa'uld have that sort of technology…"

"Now do you understand why we do not speak off our past? What you saw was only the beginning…the beginning of the end of all we held dear and good," said Barriss, having disengaged hefrom the holoprojecter.

Jack answered, "Yeah…I'm sorry I forced you to relive that."

"This was merely the first battle, I did not lose anyone I was truly close to that day…my losses came later," Barriss said woefully.

"We are truly sorry for your loss," Daniel commiserated.

"It is the past, my present is happy and my future looks to be bright," she said glancing at her children, "…If you are still interested in opening relations between our planets, I have convinced the other members of the Triad to open relations. It will be beneficial to both of us."

"Yes, I think that would be a good…for both of us," confirmed Jack.

Hours later, Sg-1 stood in front of the stargate. Daniel was dialing the gate, Luminara was still flirting with him. Barakis and Barriss were both with them to bid them a goodbye.

The gate activated and Jack turned to face Barriss, "I hope to come visit your planet sometime in the future," Barriss said amiably to Jack.

"I hope you do too," replied Jack.

They bid them goodbye and walked through the active wormhole going back to the SGC with one hell of a report for General Hammond and news of a new ally in the fight against the Goa'uld.

****

Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please Read and Review. Stay tuned for the sequel '**Little Lost Girl_'_**, coming soon, very soon!


End file.
